Dear Mitsukuni
by Rianne Pond
Summary: It had already been upwards of five days since hearing back from his dear Mori, but that was okay with Honey; it was all part of growing up. Honey's having a hard time adapting to University life and receiving a letter from Takashi is the only reason he's able to get through it. Even though he's being bullied hearing from his dear friend gives him strength to go on.
1. Dear Mitsukuni

Dear Mitsukuni

The scalding hot water poured over his round face, burning his open eyes, filling his gaping mouth and most of all, cleaning his tired body. The bruises had yet to heal from previous weeks and his black eye was still shiny and purple around the edges. Mitsukuni reached to turn the showerhead. He was too short, but he felt his precisely trained muscles turn in his shoulder. Honey let the water drip off of him, trailing down his neck and chest. The distracting droplets dripped off of his long golden locks and just as the water was beginning to fill his wide mouth he abruptly turned off the shower and got out.

Honey dried his hair with a towel, expecting to have another ramen dinner and go off to bed at a reasonable eight-thirty because everyone knew he was cranky when he didn't get enough sleep. It hadn't been much of a problem since moving to University, but that was only because he no longer had host club and tried to stay in his room at all costs.

"Honey!" a rowdy man's voice yelled.

"Oh sweet baby Mitsukuni!" another whooped.

Honey heard hands beating on the door, taunting him for his sweets and Usa-chan. Even though Usa-chan had only come to class with him once the verbal beatings continued for his little boy looks. His wet hair was just another reminder of the time he spent submerged in the toilette, and the bruises, of the countless slaps he received in the hallways. He wished Takashi was there, but understood this was _part of growing up_. To make matters worse the men, in all of their college invincibility, relentlessly attacked Honey and he couldn't fight back. Correction, he wasn't allowed to fight back. Just as the electric water heater clicked off Honey noticed the pile of mail on the floor. Most envelopes held joke mail, making fun of his obvious cake obsession or asking about his "Momma", but as soon as he saw it he hoped with all his might that Takashi's letter was in the pile. Mitsukuni bottled up all of that joy of hearing back from his best friend, business partner and protector and carried on with making his ramen. If Takashi had a busy week or the mail was delayed there was no point in getting overly excited. It had already been upwards of five days since hearing back from his dear Mori, but that was okay with Honey; it was all _part of growing up_.

The salty taste of the processed noodles was no strawberry cake, but he could no longer afford such posh things. His allowance went to his education and resisting temptation was something he needed to work on anyway. He wished he could say that the lack of sweets was another part of growing up, but he knew that as soon as he had the funds that he and Takashi would have the best special cake night ever. He was proud of all the growing up he'd done already. It was part of the reason that Takashi went to a different University. With their time apart they both agreed they'd become their own person and grow up a little. Even with all of his precautions in becoming a grown-up he knew he'd never be a proper adult. Mori understood though. Sometimes Honey thought he was the only one that understood.

Usa-chan sat upright on the little twin bed in the corner. His glossy eyes looked almost sweetly at him and for that he was grateful. Usa-chan was his only friend at University. Loneliness had taken its toll. Mitsukuni spent his free time in his room, drawing up plans for his toy company or writing to Takashi. Truthfully, the best part of his week was reading what Takashi wrote to him. Honey shuffled through the papers and saw the tell-tale handwriting of Mori. His excitement nearly knocked him out of his chair. Desperation and loneliness were about to swallow him, but Takashi had saved him, again. After taking a moment to breathe shakily he composed himself enough to choke down the flavorless noodles and take the envelope to his desk. Mitsukuni flicked on the light and tore through the paper, disregarding the flap and manically ripping it open. When the little piece of paper dropped onto the desk Honey could no longer stand the wait.

"Hey Momma's Boy!" he heard outside the window.

_Dear Mitsukuni,_

_Thank you for asking about my classes, yes, they're going quite well. My professors seem to enjoy me, or maybe it's my stoic silence. I can hardly blame them with some of the students at my school. I bet you have a couple like them yourself. Come to think of it, they remind me of Tamaki, always talking. Speaking of which, Tamaki says that he'll be in town next week and wanted to stop by. It will be nice to see a host again. I have to admit, that club drove me crazy, but I miss it just a little bit. What about you? I'm sure you miss the cake the most. _

Honey could hear the humor in Mori's writing when he read that line. Of course, he was wrong though. Honey missed one thing more than the cake, Takashi. He'd never realized just how much an influence he was on Mitsukuni's life, but that would make it even sweeter to see him again.

_I miss spending time with you and I admit it may be useful to have your help on some of my assignments, but I won't drag you away from your fancy University just yet. I've joined the Kendo club here and I'm now the vice president of the club. I guess this is how Kyoya felt running the host club. The princesses here are very nice, but I have to admit having them not know me is refreshing. I wish I could visit you more often, but with you so far away it's difficult. _

_Please make sure you keep writing. Even though I can't see your face or hear your voice it is outstanding to hear back from you. I'll try to reply as quickly as possible, but as you're away life at the University is hectic. I just keep remembering why we're doing this and it makes it worth it. We will have the best company Japan has ever seen. Miss you._

_Love,_

_Taka-chan_

Honey picked up the letter in his little hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His chubby fingers involuntarily clutched the letter, wrinkling the edges. A saltwater jewel fell from his huge eyes, rolling across his round cheeks. If Takashi was there he would have wiped it away, promising that it would be okay. Mitsukuni wished that his college experience was as uplifting as Takashi's was. A short sob escaped Honey's lips as he sniffed to regain composure. He still had a lot of growing up to do. After realizing what he'd done he looked at the crumpled piece of paper. He dropped the letter onto his desk. His head was beginning to hurt from all the emotion welling up inside of him. The relentless men were becoming louder now. Honey let out a huge yell that had just escaped his lips. After speaking he covered his mouth meekly. The pounding on the door immediately stopped. Honey smoothed out the paper onto his desk and took a single deep breath. He took out his favorite teddy-topped pencil, a gift from Tamaki, and a clean sheet of paper. Honey smoothed Takashi's note again, taking special care to rub out the wrinkles. He began to write his letter in reply.

_Dear Takashi,_

_University is fantastic!_

Every lie that he wrote was for Takashi's own good.


	2. Dear Takashi

Dear Takashi

The apartment may have been too small for the gathering, but how was Takashi supposed to turn down some of his closest friends and classmates? The kitchen table was all but shaking under the weight of the food and the kitchen had somehow become a fun place to hang out. Most of the kendo club was in the living room though, as that was where Oyama was. Oyama was both the life of the party and the most respected member of the kendo club.

"Mori," Oyama called, motioning to the spot beside her. Takashi was uncertain as to what her motives were. He knew that because she was the president of the club and because he was the vice president there was bound to be some sort of outside of club relations, but this party, this party was not what he expected.

"Oyama-chan," he said quietly, sitting down. He mostly spoke as to thank her for saving a seat, less as a conversation starter. Despite the fact that Takashi lacked the qualities to be a conversationalist Oyama still felt the need to engage him in conversation.

"You have a very nice place Mori," Oyama commented, a few others nodded in agreement.

"It's small," Takashi added. Oyama nodded as she turned to face him. Mori was becoming uncomfortable in the tight group. He loved his club and enjoyed being vice president, but he liked it when they were _at school_.

"Who's Honey?" the first year asked as he stared down at the envelope sitting on my counter. Mori panicked at the sound of his friend's name. He turned around rapidly to meet eyes with the small boy. He dropped the letter immediately and slinked off to join the group. Though the first year was too compliant to ask questions of Mori, in all of this strength and height, Oyama was not so meek.

"Mori-kun, who is this Honey that writes to you?" she asked while picking up a chip from the bowl. Takashi took a deep breath and scratched is brow. As a man of few words, this conversation was stressing him immensely.

"A friend," Takashi said simply, as he rather not go into the specifics of his complex relationship with Mitsukuni. Oyama raised an eyebrow speculatively. She took the time to pan her eyes around to each of the boys. She giggled into her palm before speaking. Each of the kendo club members waited with bated breath for what she was about to say. She swallowed her chip and made a shrewd face.

"Boys, I think our friend Mori has a crush," she laughed out loud. As if the idea of Takashi liking someone was unbelievable. Who could imagine a great kendo master such as himself sinking to the level of a teenage girl, fawning over someone so intangible that it was almost painful to watch them try? Mori coughed.

"Um—" he attempted to stop their speculation.

"Who is it Sempai?" asked a lowerclassmen.

"Do you love her?" asked a small boy with an inch long pony-tail, "Does she write you love letters every week?"

"What does Honey look like?" another asked, eyes dazzling with wonderment.

"I bet she's blonde," the one that had found the envelope added, "Mori would look good with a blonde." At this comment Oyama pushed her straight and neat brown hair aside to paste on a false smile. She was the only girl in the entire group, but due to respect the older boys refrained from their crude comments in her presence. That didn't mean that they weren't said though.

"Do you think Mori will—" an upperclassmen whispered.

"Oh, no doubt. I bet he already has," the other replied, nodding for emphasis. Takashi cleared his throat loudly to make it evident that he could hear their immature words. The mindless chatter continued for a few hours after Oyama's comment and even still nobody had left time for Takashi to reply. He had to admit the thought of Honey hearing this conversation made him cringe, but that was only because they thought Honey was a girl.

"Honey is an odd name. Is that her nickname for her?" Oyama asked, finally regaining the courage to add into the conversation once more. After her words had been spoken the club silenced. It was suddenly so quiet in the cramped apartment that he could hear Piyo rummaging about in his cage. Takashi scratched his chin as he thought over the right words to say.

"Honey's first name is Mitsukuni," he replied, to which the entire club took in a gasp.

"Sempai!"

"That means Honey's a—"

"Does that mean that you like—"

"Mori-kun," Oyama began, "is Honey a boy?" Mori silently nodded. Oyama took in a breath and fixed her hair once more, brushing it back. Takashi wasn't used to seeing it out of its usual high pony, but she'd worn it down for the gathering.

"But, Mori-sempai," the youngest member whined, not understanding what had silenced the entire club.

"We're done, clear out boys," Oyama demanded. The speed in which the club stood and exited was remarkable. Considering just how long it took them to leave kendo club this was a near miracle. The door slammed with finality only moments after the order was issued.

The room was still as they sat next to each other. Mori looked down at his knees sheepishly as Oyama searched his eyes for the truth. She smiled when their eyes met again. Before Takashi could say any sort of justification Oyama moved closer to him on the couch. Though his eyes widened in horror she did not stop there. His president and co-club member put a firm hand on his knee and moved her face unbearably close, causing Takashi to set his jaw and breathe shallowly.

"Do you love him Mori?" she asked, her hot breath traveling across his face unpleasantly. Takashi was too stunned to move as Oyama leaned in and kissed him on the lips, softly yet decisively. Takashi stood up and pushed her aside.

"I think it's time you leave Oyama," Takashi insisted. She smiled to herself as she put her shoes on. Mori stood with the door open waiting for her to go. When she finished she looked up at him resolutely and told him what he wanted to hear.

"Go to Honey," she simply stated. "He's a lucky boy."

Takashi, bewildered by what she'd said, watched her walk down the hallway and waited until she was out of sight to close the door. The apartment was a mess, but there wasn't a bone in his body that wanted to clean the house. Takashi crashed onto his couch, head in his hands and heart in his throat. The letter from Mitsukuni lied unopened on the coffee table, within reach. Mori's fingers blindly fumbled for the paper. When he found it he viciously ripped it open, hoping that his friend had enough kind words to make it a little more bearable.

_Dear Takashi,_

_University is fantastic! Yes, it's true that I miss Ouran Academy, the host club and the cake, but most of all I miss you. I wish you were closer. Truthfully, I'm jealous that Tamaki gets the chance to see you; perhaps a visit is in order. In other news—_

Takashi could not get himself to read any further. His mind may have been battling it, but his heart had already decided. He was going to visit Mitsukuni.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to favorite, review and look at my other stories! The third and final chapter to this three-shot is coming soon so keep an eye out for it!**


	3. Weather Down There

Weather Down There

"Thank you for stopping by to get a pass," the receptionist made sure to say, "Most people don't even bother these days." Takashi replied with his customary grunt. As he walked away he felt her eyes looking up and down his lean figure. Things like that didn't used to bother him, but now, now it just felt wrong.

Takashi's sense of direction had always been immaculate, leaving his exploration for Honey's dorm relatively easy. His strong desire to see his friend again may have affected his overall urgency, therefore increasing his speed. Yes, he was excited to see Mitsukuni. This was quite possibly the most excited he'd ever been in his life. Oyama had sent him on his way without another word. She didn't let the other boys judge him and additionally relieved him of all of his duties for as long as it took for him to sort out his feelings. She too knew how he felt. For a long time now he'd felt that she had lingering feelings for him; he was just glad she could move past it for the greater good.

As he climbed the flight of stairs two steps at a time he began to receive strange glances from passerby. Their eyes judged with such intensity he hadn't the slightest clue how Honey had survived so long. It would all be worth it in the end though. Takashi would open the door and Mitsukuni would run into his arms, shouting hello and offering cake. Mitsukuni's bright blonde hair would fly up in down when he bounced due to enthusiasm and his deep brown eyes would hopefully reflect the feelings that Takashi, himself, had just come to terms with.

"Are you lost Buddy?" asked a college boy with enough mocking skepticism in his eyes to kill a small animal. Mori gave him a signature warning glance before continuing up the stairs. There wasn't a chance in the world that he'd let any of the proud or pompous jack-asses ruin his time with Mitsukuni. He wanted to feel like that did back at Ouran Academy. Maybe things would click and everything would fall back into place. Or maybe, maybe things will be entirely different, Mori worried.

_Different isn't always bad. _

Mitsukuni taught him that. Mitsukuni taught him many things, all of which he treasured and believed with every fiber of his being. The debt to his family may have ended years ago, but this tradition had led to one of the most satisfying relationships Takashi had ever seen. Takashi wasn't known to get along with others, but with Mitsukuni he didn't have to try, they just fit. Like puzzle pieces.

The hallway was much too short for the young man approaching the height of 199 centimeters. He began bumping his head under every arch as a result of this unfortunate dilemma. After managing to avoid the last few arches and a couple more stares he found Honey's dorm. The door was a small wooden door with the number 587 printed on the front of it. Takashi took a deep breath before knocking on the door quietly with his knuckles. It had not occurred to him before but what if Mitsukuni is out and not home at his dorm? He wasn't answering. Mori wondered whether Honey was perhaps ignoring him. There was no way that he'd know about his visit though… unless, unless Kyoya had somehow messed things up again.

"Mitsukuni," he muttered to the door, this time knocking more forcefully. He heard a noise of shuffling about in the dormitory. He waited with a hand on the door for him to open it. After waiting another good minute he knocked again. He was certain that there was someone on the dorm. It was just a matter of getting him to answer the door.

"Go away!" a muffled voice demanded. There was no doubt in Takashi's mind, that sweet, harmonious; sing-song voice belonged to Mitsukuni. There must be something terribly wrong if he didn't want to socialize though. The only time Takashi remembered Honey not wanting to see others was when he was on his Valentines sweets ban.

"Honey?" Takashi asked, hoping dearly that his friend would give in and open the door. "Honey, it's me, Mori," Takashi explained, upset that his surprise idea hadn't worked out the way he planned. There was the sound of skidding on the ground and the quiet thump of Mitsukuni approaching the door. After a good fifteen seconds there was a muted squeal.

The deadbolt slid out and the door opened quickly. Honey ran to embrace his very best friend into a huge bear hug. Takashi looked taller to him, but still he felt the same in his arms. Takashi noticed that Mitsukuni hadn't changed one bit since he'd last seen him and that was perfect. Takashi took his time hugging the small boy before setting him down to look at him properly and give him an official hello.

"Taka-chan! I missed you so very much," Honey confessed, a tear welling up in his eye before it was swiped away, by the nimble finger of Mori. In his moment of silence, taking in the sweet appearance of his long-lost friend Mori noticed something he hadn't seen before.

There was a scar on his cheek in the shape of a line, he must have cut himself. Why was Mitsukuni so clumsy? On second glance he had a fat lip. Mori felt anger fill him. He was enraged. He was brimming with fury at the thought of anyone laying a finger on Honey. Before his brain could tell his hand what to do he unconsciously began to reach for Mitsukuni's face. He ran a soft finger across the boy's pouty lip before clearing his throat and anxiously looking down.

"Can I come in?" he asked clinically. Once the door had closed Takashi let it out. "Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who's hurting you Mitsukuni; it's my job to keep you safe!"

"It's my job to not worry you," Mitsukuni stated plainly. "I can fight for myself after all." Takashi shook his head violently, his tears shaking off of him like water from a dog.

"I am worried."

"I know."

A banging on the door interrupted their moment together. Honey still looked up at Mori with that look of admiration, but it was tinted with a sort of fear. It wasn't a fear of Takashi, but instead, a fear of Takashi learning his secret.

"Hey Mitsukuni, how's the weather down there?" a man yelled. A series of laugher followed after. Takashi lashed his head around to look at Honey. No doubt it was these punks that had injured his Mitsukuni.

"We want to say hi to Usa-chan, Mitsukuni!" another shouted, this time resulting in a chorus of chuckling.

"You didn't tell me," Takashi muttered, his voice calm, but firm. Takashi walked towards the door, Mitsukuni hanging onto his leg, begging him to stop. He put his hand on the doorknob and Honey became painfully aware that his friend was deadly serious about confronting his bullies. Honey brushed back his tame blonde hair and stood at the door beside his best friend.

"Can I help you?" Mori asked, polite yet threatening. The four men smiled, mocking smiles. The shortest one took off at the sight of Takashi, but the rest remained. The boldest of them all cracked a grin and spoke clearly.

"Who's this Mitsukuni?" he asked, sinking to look into Honey's eyes. Mitsukuni twitched from the anger building inside of him. He wanted so badly to do his bun-bun kick, but he knew that was against the rules. As the older boy came closer to his face Honey began to hyperventilate.

"Is this your Daddy?" the other asked, not realizing that the question was stupid. Takashi straightened up.

"I suggest you leave him alone," Mori insisted, attempting to close the door in front of them. The boldest again made the move to shove his steel toed boot into the door, creating a strong hatred inside of Takashi.

"Mitsukuni's got himself a boyfriend," one jeered. The other laughed and the third one added in awkwardly. Takashi felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He looked down at Mitsukuni, whose chocolate eyes were smiling up at him. Mori reached for the boys, who backed away slowly. "What a cute couple," he taunted with enough sarcasm in his voice that it almost sounded acidic.

"I think so too," Honey replied, slipping his tiny, chubby hand into Mori's strong hands.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I plan on writing more to add to this collection of one-shots! Please remember to favorite, review and look at my other stories!**


	4. Angel Kisses

Angel Kisses

You could say that it had been a long time since they had seen each other, but really their letters had filled the void they had left in the others' life. When they sat down at Honey's meager table for a cup of tea they realized that fact. Takashi was never one for conversation and Honey had developed into a young man that primarily had long, two-sided, intellectual conversations. Takashi no longer made the cut as far as conversations went.

"So," Takashi mumbled. Honey looked up at his old friend, the friend that had stood up for him when all odds were against it. Honey giggled.

"Takashi, why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" he asked very curiously, peeking up to the taller boy's eyes.

"I—I… So, I'm your boyfriend?" he asked, his voice increasing in pitch towards the end of the question. Honey smiled grimly and looked down at his clasped hands. This had been one of the tricky ifs ands or buts of the comment. Sure, it had caught the bullies off guard, it even caught Takashi off guard, but now that the explaining needed to occur he wished he hadn't said it.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he replied, "You're a boy and a friend." He didn't want to lose his best friend on something stupid like this, but if he was too relaxed about it he very well may miss out on one of the greatest relationships he could wish for.

"Do you want—?"

"I mean, only if you—"

"Does that mean—?"

Honey took it as his cue to solve the problem. He took Mori's hand and led him to the small couch in the corner. They sat beside each other in utter silence for a moment. All that could be hear was the restful noises of Takashi's trained, even breath.

"How do _you_ feel about the title?" Mitsukuni asked uneasily, still staring forward awkwardly.

"Of 'Boyfriend'?" he said, turning to face Honey. "It certainly sounds… different," Takashi murmured playing with the hem of his jacket.

"Yes, but how do you _feel_ about it?" Mitsukuni asked again, this time putting emphasis on the word "feel".

"I feel like we don't need words to describe what we have," Takashi replied, of course less words were better for him. What do we have though? Honey wished he knew what the electricity sparking between them meant, but no, there was no way he could describe it to make any comprehensible sense.

"What would you do if I," Honey said, his voice softer, sweeter, loving, "leaned in close to you?" he began describing his movement. "And put a hand on your chest?" He felt Takashi tense up under his palms. "And kissed you straight on the lips?" he asked, nearly whispering the words at this point. They breathed the same air for some time. Takashi didn't reply, but he didn't have to once Honey forced their lips together. Mori's back straightened as he attempted to force the very strong Honey away with rigidity.

"What are you doing?" he asked his best friend, now panting for air. Mitsukuni smiled before leaning in once more for another satisfying kiss.

"I'm kissing you," he said simply between breaths. "I suggest you do it back."

Takashi took a moment to respond, once he did though, he did just as Honey wished, he usually did. He leaned in and closed his eyes, holding Mitsukuni's chubby cheeks between his two hands. Their lips touched, but Honey was through with the innocent angel kiss and sated his thirst for acceptance from Takashi.

Takashi never expected this from tiny, little Honey, but that wasn't true. Though he'd never thought it possible Takashi had long been hoping for this day. He'd wished for a day that he could wind an arm around Mitsukuni's waist and hold him close. He hoped desperately for the day that he could share sweet butterfly kisses with the small blonde. His guilty pleasures were fantasizing of these innocent acts of love that he'd never thought he would reciprocate. Not only did the small framed and incredibly strong boy reciprocate but he held his own. Mori's number one concern was that he'd go too far, but as Honey tucked his tiny fingers into Takashi's hair and plunged his tongue into Mori's mouth there was really not much use worrying. The feeling of his sweet tongue sliding across his teeth sent shivers down Mori's spine and to this movement Honey giggled. He thought Mori's surprise was quite silly. Well of course Honey would want as much of Mori as he could manage. He'd only been lusting over him for four or five years now.

When the two separated Honey laughed once more, reaching up to cover his face in embarrassment. Mori was suddenly very worried. He was not a practiced kisser, what a letdown it must have been for Honey. Then again, who did Honey even have it to compare to? Even still at this point Honey was habitually fixing his hair and straightening his clothes.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori said, uncertainty lacing his quiet voice. At this Honey glanced up.

"Mmm-hmm?" he hummed.

"Was that your first kiss?" Mori questioned a slow reassuring cadence calming Honey's nerves.

_How romantic!_ Honey thought. How romantic it would be, indeed. What if it had been his first kiss with his very true love? If only he'd been so lucky. No, his first kiss had been stolen many years ago by a Lolita-loving otaku, but that kiss was different. Mitsukuni spend his time pushing away and crying during that first kiss. This was his first real kiss.

"It's the first one that matters," Mitsukuni muttered, pecking the straight-lined lips of Takashi before nuzzling in. He snuggled into his lap almost like a cat. His head rested upon the strong, firm chest of his knight in shining armor as his slow heartbeat lulled him to sleep. His eyelids began to droop despite all of his work against it. He even involuntarily yawned at one point.

"You saved me again Takashi," he mumbled before letting out a huge sigh and falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but here's another chapter! Keep an eye out for another one and as always remember to review, favorite and check out my other stories!**


	5. Identification Card

**Identification Card**

"Hold my hand!" Mitsukuni squeaked, reaching out, opening and closing his hand impatiently. Mori smiled at Honey and laughed to himself. Honey too grinned at the sight of his friend finally expressing his emotions. It was their first real date! Takashi had promised an evening that Mitsukuni would never forget, but not in so many words. Takashi knew that Honey had been counting down the days to this night and now that it was finally here he just wished it would slow down a little.

"Demanding Mitsukuni," Takashi berated, taking his hand within his own and rubbing it with his thumb carefully. Admittedly, Takashi was nervous about the night. He'd planned the date out to a tee but if anything went wrong he would never forgive himself for upsetting Mitsukuni. Takashi rubbed his neck as they walked along the busy downtown street. Mitsukuni was trilling off conversation without the requirement of Takashi to reply. He'd been crashing on Honey's couch since the day of his surprise visit and it was very kind of him to allow Takashi to stay, but Mori was a little taller than Honey and it was a very small couch.

"Are you okay Taka-chan?" Honey asked, just now taking notice of his sore boyfriend. Mori just waved a hand dismissively.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "Don't worry about me," Takashi insisted, knowing that tonight was about Honey. Those little worry lines in between Mitsukuni's eyebrows slowly faded as he popped back into his cheerful usual self. He began his mindless chatter once more. Takashi couldn't help but pick up on the stares they were receiving from passerby. Of course Honey was used to the extra attention as he was an adorable lovely item, but now that he was with Takashi, he couldn't help but feel self conscious. What did they look like to everyone walking past? He probably looked like Mori's younger brother, maybe even sister if people weren't paying attention. It was clear that their relationship would hold many difficulties and challenges along the way.

"Where are we going Takashi?" Mitsukuni said sweetly, leaning in hoping to get a response from the taller boy. Takashi grinned and shook his head.

"You'll see," he said ominously, slowly growing less aware of those around them and more of the little boy that he had the pleasure of spending his night with. "Mitsukuni, did Usa-chan have to come with us?" Takashi asked, eyeing the bunny doll. It only made them appear that much stranger. Honey protectively cuddled the doll, holding it close to his chest and twisting back and forth lovingly.

"He doesn't go to class with me and he gets lonely in my dorm," Honey explained. "You don't mind do you?" Honey asked, his eyes sparkling with a sort of hope. Takashi sighed and shook his head.

"Of course not Mitsukuni," Takashi replied, completely aware that he couldn't change Honey from who he already was. It was true that he was more mature now after their break, but there was a part of him that would remain childish for the entirety of his life.

They were growing very near their destination and Honey's conversation grew faster and faster until he seemed to not be breathing. That boy had the lungs of a swimmer. Even if Mori wanted to get a word in it didn't seem very likely at this point. Finally, they stood right outside of the bakery. They specialized in making their own chocolates, pastries and cakes. It took Mitsukuni a good minute to realize that they'd stopped moving.

"_La gateau_," Mitsukuni read, he snapped his head in Mori's direction. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you Takashi!" he exclaimed, embracing him in a hug. Honey had been raving about trying the bakery for weeks now and the waiting list was unbearably long, but Takashi had been planning treating him to this for just as long. Honey rushed in, dragging Takashi behind him. The dinner of decadent desserts flew by as Mitsukuni engulfed mostly everything they put on the table, but it was all well worth it, as the bakery was dimly lit and exactly that Mitsukuni had been looking forward to.

"Did you enjoy it Mitsukuni?" Takashi asked, pulling the immature boy from the restaurant forcefully. If Takashi had allowed it than Mitsukuni would have stayed there until they closed, eating everything they suggested with a huge smile on his face. Mitsukuni giggled at his question.

"Of course I did!" he shouted, grinning a sugar induced smile. "I spent it with you didn't I?"

"You've got something on your face," Takashi pointed out, internally jumping for joy at Honey's comment. Takashi had taken him to one of the most world renowned pastry shops for dinner and the best part of it for Mitsukuni was spending it with him. The night was the best one he'd had in a very long time. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

"Hey, check it out Honey's on a date with his boyfriend," a man across the courtyard yelled. Takashi took his hand, which had been previously wiping chocolate from Mitsukuni's mouth, and put it back at his side. He stood full height and looked down at the bullies from the previous days. They had hurt Mitsukuni and for that they would pay dearly.

"Don't hurt them Takashi," Mitsukuni begged, tugging on Mori's sleeve. Takashi bit his lip in indecision and looked down at his sweet boy.

"Why are you protecting them?" he pleaded for an answer, his hard exterior cracking. He wanted Mitsukuni to give him an honest answer for why he didn't wish the boys harm. They had both physically and mentally bullied him. It was getting ridiculous at this point. There was no way that he was going to let this blasphemy continue. Honey deserved better, that much was for certain.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Mitsukuni whined, his eyes large as a doe's eyes. Takashi knew how Mitsukuni felt about the tormentors, but as they approached he knew he could stand this no longer.

"What did you say your name was again big guy?" the boldest of the group questioned, cocking his head to the side as if assuming that Takashi would be hard to understand. Takashi took a step forward, pushing Mitsukuni behind him both to prevent his interaction and to keep him from stopping him.

"Leave Mitsukuni alone," Takashi demanded in his booming voice. One of the men stepped forward and surveyed Takashi. He widened his stance and stared at him cockily.

"You keep saying that but, what if I don't?" he pressed, bouncing from one foot to the other in a strange fashion. Mori set his jaw and looked down at the miserable scum causing his Honey hardship.

Mori stepped forward and punched right through his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. When he landed on the ground he scrambled into the group. He stood up quickly as if to make sure nobody saw him take a hit. He hastily ran back in the direction they'd come from. The rest of the group stared at Takashi, amazed that he dared to lay a hand on him, before running after him at an alarming pace.

"Taka-chan," Mitsukuni moaned, squeezing his bunny tightly. Takashi turned back to him and followed his gaze to the police officer slowly walking towards them. Mori groaned to himself. What had he done?

"I'll take care of this," Takashi suggested, his voice sounding less convincing than he'd hoped for. Mitsukuni met his eyes and shook his head. Mori was confused.

"You did that for me. Let me do this for you," he chirped, bouncing on his heels and skipping off to meet the officer at half-way. Takashi stood watching the scene play out. Honey spoke to the officer, his head high up in the air for a while. The officer seemed to look at him questioningly until Mitsukuni pulled out his identification card. The police officer took the card from his hands and inspected it. After he stared at it for an ample amount of time he nodded and passed the card back to Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni bounced up once and nodded avidly before turning around and rejoining Mori.

"Mitsu—?"

"Don't worry, all taken care of," he sang, ripping Takashi's hand from his pocket and wrapping his fingers within Takashi's. Mori blushed a furious crimson red and walked with Honey rubbing his cheek on his arm. Overall, the night could have gone better. Nothing was worse than Honey using his last name to get him out of trouble.

All the nights that Takashi had stayed up late thinking of how the date would go wrong this was never how he saw it. As they walked off in the pink light of the sunset with Mitsukuni clinging to him it visually appeared to be fine, but the embarrassment consumed Takashi's entire being and Honey had just wished that Mori would have ignored the boys.

Takashi supposed there were some things that they would have to change if they were going to work together. Then again, _different isn't always bad_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories! Lots more Ouran on my profile. I'll be adding more chapters to this story so make sure watch this story! **

**Additionally, I've decided that I'm going to start doing commissioned and requested oneshots so PM me with your pairing and I'll write it for you! 3**


	6. Attack of the Lonesome Prince

**Attack of the Lonesome Prince**

Takashi carefully poured the tea into a small cup for Mitsukuni as he stared at his boyfriend curiously. Takashi was up fairly early this morning and he did seem rather hyperactive compared to his usually mellow self. Mitsukuni couldn't quite put his finger on why Takashi acted this way, but he assumed correctly that it had something to do with the date last night. In Mitsukuni's opinion it was a wondrous night filled with desserts and the dazzling sight of his boyfriend standing up for him, but ever since they got back to the dorm Takashi had been acting as though someone had died.

Takashi picked up a tray and balanced it on his way over to the bed. Honey sat up and made room beside him for Mori to join him. Upon the tray sat the best breakfast he'd seen since arriving at university. It was lush and expensive like the ones he remembered at home. There was a sort of euphoric sense that washed over him at the scent of the fancy bread.

"You didn't have to do this," he told Takashi as he bit into the warm crustiness. Mori smiled to himself, knowing all too well that he didn't have to do it, but that he wanted nothing more than Mitsukuni's approval. He gave his customary grunt and took a bite of the bread as well; mostly just nursing his tea as though he were doing everything he could to avoid conversation.

Honey had never been exceedingly good at being subtle. During a fight he jumped in the middle. During an awkward moment he'd say something to upset Tamaki further. During just about every silence he had something to add. There was something to be said for his fantastic ability to talk just about whenever he desired, but there was a silent rule of thumb that if you wanted something to remain untouched, you just didn't tell Mitsukuni. There was no taking it back now that Mitsukuni figured out Mori's unadulterated fear of disappointing. He figured that finishing breakfast before going into detail about what was bothering Mori would probably be wisest.

The two remained in the most awkward silence they had ever witnessed until the tray was empty. Even after that, Mori's seated position was a good six inches from Mitsukuni when it would normally be so close that he was hard to tell where one boy ended and the other began. Yes, it was apparent that something was happening, but just what, neither boy was sure.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi began, breathing evenly and speaking lowly. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you," he confessed, feeling like a lesser man for doing so. Everything he worked to do was for Mitsukuni. Not a bone in his body wished any harm upon the small boy. He was truly a flawless jewel. Mori wanted to guard him with his life and the fact that he caused him shame just about killed him.

"Don't be silly Takashi," Honey reprimanded as he lightly shoved the other boy. Mori leaned out with the impact of the punch then sat straight up again, his face never altering. "You didn't do that."

"Yes, I did. I embarrassed you in front of your bullies," Takashi argued, knowing all too well that this was what really had happened. He had shown up Mitsukuni just because he wasn't allowed to fight and for that he had embarrassed him.

"No," Mitsukuni replied, shaking his head and biting his lip. He wished he could let Mori into his mind to see the heroic scene that played out there. "It was really nice of you!" he reassured, chewing on his lip. "It was really hot when you beat him up," he whispered sheepishly. Takashi almost didn't hear him; he had to strain to listen to the last words and was glad that he had. He made a small self-satisfied smile, but even so the cops had almost arrested him for the stunt.

"I felt like an embarrassment when you showed the police officer your ID card," Takashi admitted in a small voice. Honey cocked his head to the side and looked at him with curiosity. He wondered why he thought that when he knew that either of their family names would have gotten them out of trouble. It might have been the fact that Mitsukuni was so much smaller than him and that made him feel bad for relying on him. It confused Honey though because Mori knew him better than any other and he knew that Honey hated being treated special just because he was small. Sure, his height helped his Lolita act and he didn't want to change that, but just because he was cute didn't mean he wasn't a capable individual.

"That's my fault. Your ID would have done the same thing," Mitsukuni responded with the obvious retort. He pushed his skepticism of Mori protecting him because of his height from his mind and dealt with the event at hand.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I feel moronic for attacking an unarmed man like that. I'm sorry," he groveled, turning his head away from Mitsukuni for fear of feeling the keen sting of his disapproval.

"Our names are practically synonymous Takashi. It's my fault," he pushed, trying to prove his point to the stubborn boy. Takashi turned back to him and nodded, knowing that whether it was the Haninozuka name or the Morinozuka name, the officer would have allowed it. Both families were influential and you couldn't get on the bad side of one without getting onto the bad side of the other. "Can I make it up to you?"

Mori let a lazy grin grow on his face. Perhaps he had overreacted. Mitsukuni wouldn't look down upon him so severely on only the event from the night before. Honey wanted this to work just as bad as Takashi did. It was ridiculous to think that there wouldn't be a little give within the relationship. He knew that Honey didn't have to make anything up to him, but he yearned to taste his approval.

"I'm sure you can," he replied, smiling wider as the idea graced his mind. Mitsukuni's eyes widened with curiosity.

"How?" he squeaked.

Takashi put out a finger, motioning the other boy closer. Mitsukuni obliged and approached his boyfriend, sliding across the sheets until they were seated at their normal proximity. Mori leaned down and kissed his nose innocently. Mitsukuni blushed a bright red and giggled. He knew that he could make up from just about anything this way. Honey leaned in and placed his little lips on Takashi's, feeling the smooth skin of his freshly shaven cheek rub his cheek as Takashi placed kisses there.

"I'm sorry Takashi," Honey whined into the shoulder of the larger boy. Mori pet the back of his head and comforted him until his face looked up at him with so much admiration it almost make Takashi cry just looking at it. He shook his head and kissed the soft mussed up hair of the small boy, enveloping him in his arms and holding him tightly, refusing to ever let him go again.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he pressed, so much passion and intensity in his voice that Honey's tiny eyebrows shot into his hairline. He was surprised to see Takashi act this way so suddenly. This spontaneity was nice, but also unnerving. What had caused him to realize that Mitsukuni hadn't done anything wrong? Maybe he finally realized how much he loved Honey, maybe he didn't want to fight, but either way it led to another kiss.

The two sat in an embrace for a long time, right before Honey was about to come up for air the door slammed open. The sound of the wood making contact with the wall was enough to make both boys jump and cling to the other for safety. The sounds that followed it was enough to make them quake in their boots.

"HONEY! I told you that I wou—" Tamaki chimed, his voice loud and happier than usual. He swung the key around his finger and looked at the two with a stupefied expression. "Uh, am I interrupting? I should just leave," Tamaki chirped, feeling very awkward for finding himself in this situation. His body contorted under the strange circumstances, leaving him looking very much like Quasimodo at the door.

"Who gave you a key?" Takashi asked, his voice overbearing and probably coming off angrier than he'd anticipated, perhaps it was because Tamaki had interrupted him while he was enjoying himself.

"Kyoya," he replied, his shoulder dropping lower and his hands clenching into strange angles. "I really can just leave."

"No," Honey groaned as he kicked back the covers and climbed out of bed. He was wearing only a baggy t-shirt, Usa-chan boxers and huge wrinkled socks. Takashi thought he was adorable as he slipped on the tile and stuck his hands out to balance himself. "It's no trouble; come on in Tama-chan," he squeaked as the little boy went to make tea for the three of them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! A new chapter will be up soon :) What does Tamaki have to say about this relationship? Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and READ my other stories! Thanks!**

**Oh! And I'm still taking requests, just PM me!**


End file.
